bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkeys vs. Bloons Shooter
Sniper! We are in dire need of you! Use your 3 Powersets with 3 upgrades to pop many bloons! NOTE: This conception has been adopted by JudBud from Tierkah. Game Mechanics Gameplay is simaler to Attacking You are in the center of the screen. Click in 1 derection to shoot a bullet. You can fire once per second, but only do 1 damage. If you fire to long, you will overheat. When overheated, you can not attack again for 10 seconds (can be reduced by upgrades). It normally takes 10 shots to overheat, but if you stop shooting, that number will be increased by 1 each 0.7 seconds, as long as its not at its limit! Enemies Enemys will come from any side of the screen, and move toward you. Some bloons will take a different path. The "different path" Will be explained in the Beastiary section. If an enemy touches you, you lose HP. Bosses Bosses enter the screen like normal, but instead of charging at you, they circle around the screen summoning minions and shooting bullets at you. Luckily, you CAN dodge ranged attacks...once you get upgrades. HP You start out with 20 HP (Can be upgraded) and 1 AD (can also be upgraded). If you run out, you fail the mission! Rounds Stage 1: Monkey Lane Wave 1: Red, Blue, Green: Uh... BLOON SCOUTS! Wave 2: Blue, Green, Yellow: Take that, you rubbery...their coming back!!! Wave 3: Yellow, Pink, Purple: These go dodge, dodge, dodge. Watch out! Wave 4: Black, White: Immunities coming up. Wave 5 (miniboss): L.I.T.H.I.U.M.: They are sending in reinforcements! Wave 6: Leads, Zebras: You are entering solid. immune. Zone. Wave 7: Rainbows: Rainbows!!! Wave 8: Purple, Black, White: Some old freinds coming back. ALOT of them. Wave 9: Half ceramic: uh oh... Wave 10(miniboss): Mini MOAB: At least its not a REAL MOAB! Wave 11: Non-boss L.I.T.H.I.U.M.s: Old freinds. Wave 12: Ceramics: REAL uh oh this time! Wave 13: Non-boss mini MOAB: ITS BACK! Wave 14: Boss L.I.T.H.I.U.M.s: Old freinds again. Watch out. Wave 15 (boss): M.O.A.B.: dun dun dun.... Stage 2: Bloony Hills Wave 1: Regen, Camo, Rainbows: They are sending in properties! Wave 2: Speedy, Lightning Bloons: Wow......So dodge.... Wave 3: Speedy, Camo, Regen, Half-Ceramics: More reinforecements... Wave 4: Non-boss MOABs: Wth. Wave 5(miniboss): Upgrades Each path has three upgrades that each can be upgrades three times, the exception being the "Other" and "Powerups" paths. Heli (Pet) Pet Number Increases the number of pets you have. Cost: 100/1000/5000. Number: 1/3/5 Pet Power Increases the damage of your pets. Base: 0.2. Cost: 300/700/4000. Number: 0.4/0.7/1 Pet Speed Increases the fire rate of your pets. Base: 1.5/sec. Cost: 1000/3000/7000. Number: 2/3/4. Sniper (Gun) Damage Increases the damage you deal to Bloons. Base: 1. Cost: 50/500/2000. Number: 3/13/28. Shootspeed Activated Power Mortar (Activated Ability) Other Thingyoucando: Dodge Allows you to move during boss battles using the WASD keys. Cost: 2,000/7,000/12,500/40,000 Move speed (Bloon Comparison): 0.1/0.3/0.65/1 Dud Bloon Chance Boss Sabatoge Bloontonium Weapons Pierce Mastery Powerups Bloon Stats Weak (Zebra-) Clear Bloon: 0.2 HP. 1 BRS(Bloon Relative Speed). Only appears on the mission Pets Only. Red Bloon: 1 HP. 1 BRS. Blue Bloon: 3 HP. 1.4 BRS. Green Bloon: 5 HP. 1.7 BRS. Yellow Bloon: 5 HP. 2.9 BRS. Pink Bloon: 7 HP. 3.3 BRS. Purple Bloon: 10 HP. 3.67 BRS. Black Bloon: 30 HP. 1.7 BRS. Immune to Activated Powers. White Bloon: 40 (total) HP. 1.4 BRS. When the 10 HP Ice Shield is destroyed it regenerates in 7 seconds. Zebra Bloon: 80 (Total). 1.55 BRS. When the 20 HP Ice Shield is destroyed it regenerates in 8 seconds. Immune to Activated Powers. Normal (Lead/Rainbow+) Lead Bloon: 100 (Total). 0.8 BRS. Sniper and Heli Shots have a 30% chance to bounce of and 40% chance to do half damage. Miniboss L.I.T.H.I.U.M.(nonboss form): 200 HP. 1 BRS. On death spawns 3 Blacks and 3 Whites. L.I.T.H.I.U.M.(boss form): 500 HP. 0.7 BRS. Spawns Zebras and Leads each 15 seconds. Dies into 3 Nonbosses. Fires bullets each 3 seconds that do 1 damage. Boss Category:Article stubs Category:Games